Tony's Downfall
by nightseeker2138
Summary: Tony's descent into despair. Paul and Tony pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_Kind of from Paul's point of view_

The First Meeting

"Ready in 10 minutes everyone." Dan, the producer called out; causing Paul to turn around. He looked to see who he would be performing with that evening. Betty Thomas and John Sessions were deep in conversation, and someone who Paul didn't recognise stood awkwardly by his chair. Catching Paul staring at him he raised a hand and proceeded towards him.

"Tony Slattery." The man said, thrusting out his hand.

"Paul. Paul Merton." Paul accepted the hand tentatively, only to have his hand shaken tightly and vigorously.

"It's my first time on this you know. I sent a video of myself doing stand up and the producers said I could come on the show."

"Oh... really?" Paul didn't know what to make of the fast talking, energetic man in front of him. Just then there came a "Get ready" from behind camera one. Paul rushed to his seat and waited for the show to begin.

After the Show

Paul, Tony and John met up in the pub after filming.

"Who's buying?" John questioned.

Tony reached for his wallet, but Paul put his hand over his to stop him.

"I'll pay." With his other hand he reached for his own wallet and handed John a 20 pound note.

"Much appreciated." John scraped his chair on the stone floor as he moved backwards, and sidled up to the bar. Paul realised that he still had his hand on Tony's, and pulled away blushing.

"You didn't have to do that you know. " Tony spoke softly.

"It's only fair- it being your first day and all." Paul shifted uncomfortably in his seat at the strange look Tony was giving him. Luckily John came back with three tankards of overflowing beer.

"Here we go." He set the tankards down and placed Paul's change in the middle of the table. They chatted for a bit, each taking it in turns to get the drinks. On about the sixth round John turned to Tony. "So what kind of thing are you into then?"

Tony flushed slightly. "What do you mean?"

"You know, like chicks or guys or...animals?" John giggled drunkenly.

"Well it's all in consideration isn't it... I mean, sometimes I like one type... but it's relativity... men and women... it's complicated." Tony was bright red and stumbled over his words. John rested his head against Paul's shoulder. "You should talk to P...Pauly here, he can show you a good time, c...c...can't you... Pauly-Wauly?" There was a seconds rest, then John's head slid off Paul and onto the wooden table with a resounding "Clunk." He started snoring loudly. Paul raised an eyebrow disapprovingly. "You're gay?" Tony said with a hint of surprise.

"Yes. Why are you so surprised?"

"It's just that, well, you don't seem the type to be honest."

There was an awkward silence.

"So you and John..."

"Oh Lord no, definitely not! John has a girlfriend called Jane who lives with him."

"And you're not with anyone?"

"Not currently. Now come on, help me get him home."

Later that night\ morning

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Paul rubbed his eyes and glanced blearily at the clock beside him. 2:33 blazed up at him.

He groaned and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He said, stifling a yawn.

"Hi Paul, it's Tony."

"Tony, it's half past two in the morning!"

"Is it? Sorry, I don't sleep well. I was just wondering..."

"Yeah?"

"Whether, Whether you wanted to meet up for lunch tomorrow?

"Um, okay. Where?"

"Angel Street Cafe' at 12?"

"I'll see you there."

"Bye!"

"Bye."


	2. Chapter 2

_Kind of from Tony's point of view_

He's not coming. I've scared him off. He's not coming. What if he hates me? He's not...

Tony sat at the table nibbling his fingernails.

A warm hand clapped him on the back making him jump.

"Sorry I'm late, the traffic was murder." Paul took a seat opposite Tony.

"That's okay, I don't mind." He inwardly let out a sigh of relief.

Once they had ordered their food they began to chat.

"So this is like a date is it?" Paul asked uncertainly.

"I thought so- if that's okay with you because I don't mind if..."

"It's fine. Calm down. So, tell me a bit about yourself."

Tony and Paul chatted for ages, completely oblivious to the food being laid on the table. It wasn't until Paul pointed it out that they finally started eating.

" Are you going to do another episode of Whose Line?"

Tony swallowed. "I've been invited back in a couple of weeks time with Jonathan Pryce and Rory McGrath."

Paul nodded. "You'll like Rory, he's very friendly."

Tony smiled, making Paul smile in turn. They then returned back to their food.

Paul gave Tony a lift back to his house. They both got out of the car.

"I guess I'll see you around then."

"Hopefully sooner rather than later."

Paul shuffled uncomfortably, then pressed his lips onto Tony's cheek.

Tony's face split into a wide grin.

"Bye Paul." He unlocked his door and went into his house.

"Bye Tony." Paul whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

5 years later

_Pauls POV_

"Tony, are you almost ready?" Paul shouted up the stairs.

"Coming!" Tony grabbed all of his things together and stuffed them into his bag.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay another night?"

Tony laughed. "No, I've outstayed your hospitality in any case."

"Oh believe me, I _really _don't mind."

"I have things to do anyway."

" Fine. But just call if you need anything."

"I will, don't worry about me."

"I can't help it, it's my job to worry." Paul wrapped his arms around Tony's waist. "I'll pick you up on Thursday to take you to the Whose Line recording."

"You don't have to do that."

"No I insist."

Tony sighed, but nodded all the same. He stood on tip toes and kissed Paul.

"See you in five days."

"I'll count them." Paul squeezed Tony, before moving aside to let him out of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

_I know this didn't actually happen. _

Tony sat on the floor of his apartment, his head in his hands. He rocked back and forth gently, muttering under his breath. He was surrounded by smashed crockery and all the electrical appliances were gone from the kitchen. Tony got up, swaying slightly as he walked over the mess. Not even flinching as pieces of china got lodged into the underside of his feet. He brought a hand up to his aching head. The world started spinning in multicoloured spirals, and his knees gave out. He lay on the floor- completely dazed. He managed to crawl on his hands and knees to the right hand corner of the room, where he brought his knees to his chest and closed his eyes. Shivering slightly.

Tony was alerted to the sound of insistent knocking on the door.

"Tony? It's me, Paul. I've come to take you to the recording studio. Tony? I know you're in there."

Tony yelled out frantically "I'm coming, hang on a second!" He scanned his ruined apartment for his blazer and shoes. They were both mercifully untouched by the destruction. He pulled them on quickly, then unlocked the door to greet Paul.

"Tony! I've missed you so much." Paul stooped to give Tony a quick hug. "Can I come in?"

"No, no we'd better go. Don't want to be late." Tony laughed nervously.

Paul shrugged and Tony rushed out of his apartment and locked the door again.

When they reached the studio, Paul was aware of a gentle squishing noise coming from Tony's shoes. "What's that noise?" he asked.

"What?... oh, I didn't have time to dry my socks so they are still damp. Anyway, I'll see you later. Bye." Tony ran off.

Sitting at his dressing room table Tony slowly peeled back his shoes. The insides were completely red with blood, and there were jagged gashes all the way along the soles of his feet. He winced, then quickly put his shoes back on when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Greg appeared at the door. "Hi Tony, Dan says we're gonna start in a minute. You'd better come and get ready."

"Sure, I'll be there in a second." Greg closed the door.

Tony noticed that he still had a bottle of pain killers in his pocket, and downed the whole lot without realising what he was doing. In a daze, he opened the door and proceeded towards the stage.

They were about to start film styles when Paul nudged Tony. "Are you okay?" He mouthed.

Tony stared back blankly. Clive called him up, and he got up and went to join Steve Frost on centre stage.

"Does he seem strange to you?" Greg whispered to Paul. Paul nodded. He watched as Tony got more and more hyper and fast. Steve could only stand back, as he couldn't get a word in edgeways. Paul noticed a distinctive glazed look to Tony's eyes, and noted the sopping wet forehead. He decided that it was time to act. He got up and went to Tony's side. "Tony, I think it's time to stop now." He made to grab Tony's arm, but on contact Tony's eyes rolled back into his head and Paul had just enough time to catch Tony from behind before he hit the floor. Greg came to help Paul lower Tony to the ground. Paul knelt down next to Tony. "Tony... Tony? Can you hear me?"

Tony stirred dizzily. Greg leant over and pulled a clear bottle out from Tony's jacket pocket. He and Paul exchanged looks. "It says on  
the label that it was refilled yesterday." There was a heartbeat's pause, then Paul shoved two fingers down Tony's throat. He gagged and tried to wriggle away. Then threw up all over Paul's top. Making him jump. He rolled over to the side. Dry retching. All he could come up with was stomach acid, and the horrible spasms were making Greg wince. He stopped gagging for a second, and started convulsing on the floor.

"Get an ambulance. Now!" Paul yelled trying to hold Tony down. Clive ran off to ring the ambulance. Paul noticed a red liquid oozing from Tony's shoes as he convulsed.

"Oh Tony, what have you done?"


End file.
